


Girl Meets World: Riley's Got A Decision To Make.

by Fireproof_8819



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Gen, Journal Entry Style, Thought Perspective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 19:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireproof_8819/pseuds/Fireproof_8819
Summary: Takes place right afterGirl Meets World Season 2: Girl Meets Yearbook, and references Girl Meets Semi-Formal.Yearbooks have gone out, Riley and Farkle try to change who they are because of what the yearbook said about them.Maya wants Riley to fix everything and bring everybody back, but in order to do that Maya becomes Riley.Maya brings Riley back, but not before she discovered something. Something within Riley and she refuses to tell her.Riley is confused about what her true feelings for Lucas are and needs Maya to tell her what she discovered.Will Maya finally say?Will Riley discern her feelings on her own?What will her true feelings for Huckleberry be?
Relationships: Lucas Friar/Maya Hart, Maya Hart/Riley Matthews, Riley Matthews/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Riley's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Girl Meets World: Fan Fiction  
> Written in flipped thought perspectives from Riley, Maya, Lucas and Farkle.
> 
> This work was prompter and inspired after watching  
> Girl Meets Father, Girl Meets Yearbook, and Girl Meets Semi-Formal.  
> Re-watching these episodes helped make a few things click together in my head. 
> 
> Girl Meets World nor are these characters owned by me. All rights reserved and given to Disney.

Girl Meets World: Fan Fiction  
Written in flipped thought perspectives from Riley, Maya, Lucas and Farkle.

Riley’s POV:  
Hello, My Name is Riley Matthews, and I like a friend Lucas Friar.  
But, I am trying to decide how exactly I like him because there are different ways to like a person besides romantically.  
Do i like him that?  
Do I like him as a friend?  
Or  
Do I like him as a brother? 

There was one night.  
It was our semi-formal and although I dream't for months that Lucas and I would go together, a “new” boy named Charlie Gardener asked me to go instead.  
I tried to get out of going by making up a story that my parents needed at home and couldn’t go, but after talking to Maya at our bay window, mom and dad came in and said that I needed to go to semi-formal. Unfortunately, my parents are smart because they knew both Lucas and Gardener were going to be there and that was my punishment. To face them.

At the semi-formal  
I walk up to daddy and ask him “what do I do if I like someone differently?  
There were two men standing next to daddy, one was my uncle Eric, the other I didn’t know.  
He seemed surprised when I called daddy “daddy”. So, I introduced myself.  
Then daddy said  
“Jack, you wanna know what it’s like to have a daughter? What don’t you give it a shot?”  
So, the man named Jack turns to me and says  
“We knew a friend who had to make a decision between me and Eric”  
I asked Jack  
“How did she like you?”  
Jack said “She like me as a boyfriend”  
And I asked Uncle Eric  
“How did she like you?”  
Uncle Eric said  
“She liked me as a brother”  
I turn to Jack and ask  
“You still friends?”  
He says  
“No, we haven’t seen each other in years”  
I turn to Uncle Eric  
“You still friends?”  
Eric says  
“Yeah, we talk all the time”  
Daddy follows suit and says  
“Riley, you have a lot to think about. Why don’t you dance with your friends?”

So, I turn away and make my way back to the dance floor.  
I dance with Lucas and ask  
“Why did you assume we were going to the dance if we’re not officially together?”  
We circle around and Lucas responds  
“I don’t know. Why would you make a big deal about it if we’re not officially together?

The Gardener cuts in and I turn around to dance with Farkle.  
I don’t know what Gardener said but whatever it was, Lucas didn’t like it because then he turned away to dance with Maya.

Maya is my best friend. She’s so pretty. She’s an artist. She doesn’t think so, but I do and I hope one day soon she’ll see that.

My did she and Lucas get voted “most favorite couple”?  
They’re not a couple.  
Lucas and I should’ve have been “most favorite couple” in the yearbook. But we’re not a couple either.

I’ve been thinking a lot about what the man named Jack said.  
I've been trying to decide how I feel about Lucas, but I am so confused.

When the yearbooks came out and Farkle and I changed who we were because of what was said about us; Maya became me to bring me back, and she did but she found out something while she was me and she won’t tell me. 

What if she found out what my true feelings for Lucas are?  
But if she did, why wouldn’t she tell me?  
She’s my best friend.  
We know each other better than we know ourselves.  
Why wouldn’t she tell me?


	2. Riley's POV 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Riley want to like Lucas vs how she actually feels about him?
> 
> What did Maya discover while she was Riley and why won't she tell her? 
> 
> Why does Riley need to know so bad?

I want to like Lucas as my boyfriend.  
I want to like him romantically.   
He’s a very sweet guy.  
That’s why I've always like him.  
Ever since i fell on his lap on the subway.  
It’s why we should have been favorite couple  
Because we’re so much alike.  
It’s like we’re two sunshine-y people from the same sunshine-y family.  
That's why I like him so much. 

Back in 6th grade, when we tried to date, it didn’t work out because our classmates were putting a lot of pressure on us. They were saying “how cute” we would be together...but we just weren’t ready and so with daddy’s help we called it off. 

We’re still friends.  
But what if I like him romantically and we try to date again?  
What if we try and we aren’t ready again and we turn out like Jack and his friend. Not seeing each other for years. 

But if I like him as a brother, then we’d always stay friends.   
We’d talk all the time like Uncle Eric and his friend.

I want Maya to tell me what she found out!  
I know she knows something and I need to know, i mean  
She was me after all. 

If she tells me what my true feelings for Lucas are then I can put a stop to this “not officially together” and no one gets hurt. 

When I think about it, up there in my brain filled with purple cats and bunnies.  
How would I date someone that is so similar to me?  
I mean,   
He was someone different back in Texas, but he’s here now and he’s not Texas Lucas anymore.

But what if he goes back to Texas Lucas while we’re together? 

I’m scared.

There are too many things I don’t know.   
How am I supposed to decide how I feel about someone when I don’t know everything about them yet? 

Maya is my best friend!   
We're suppose to tell each other everything!

I'm tired of being confused  
I want Maya to tell me what to do!


	3. Maya's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya's Perspective on what is really going on with her best friend Riley.

Riley's always been a sunshine-y person that comes from the all sunshine-y family that I never had.  
She's my best friend and I love her.  
She's my best friend it is my job to protect her,   
and to bring her home when she gets lost.  
So, it's okay that I became her in order to bring her back and fix everything right?

I wasn't invading her privacy,   
I wasn't trying to discover secrets that she herself doesn't know about yet.

All I wanted was to bring my best friend back,  
and I did, but now I know how she truly feels about Huckleberry and I don't want to tell her.

I don't want to tell her because "people change people" as Mr.Matthews always teaches us.  
We're growing up, and feelings change.   
So, maybe what I discovered isn't a permanent feeling she has right?  
Maybe if I never tell her, then she'll have to figure out all on her own with me to support her and she'll make the right decision when the time comes. 

She's her own person and she needs to work out what she feels!  
I don't need to tell her what to do or how to feel.

But...  
she needs to know......


End file.
